Home
Home is the second episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It focuses on Zane and his quirks causing discomfort with his fellow Ninja as they continue to train to thwart the plans of Lloyd and the Hypnobrai. Unfortunately, the snakes' treachery runs deeper than they realize, and Skales' latest plot could have disastrous effects for them all. Plot At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Sensei Wu is disturbed from his meditation by the Ninja; to his pleasant surprise, they are training instead of playing video games. Their training is interrupted when Zane uses his Spinjitzu to freeze the entire training course. Torn between awe and irritation, the other three Ninja discuss their icy comrade's odd behavior. Sensei Wu arrives in the middle of the talk and explains Zane is "a brother" to them; and, like all brothers, he is different. The Mailman comes by with letters and packages for all of the Ninja, except Zane. Jay questions Zane why he never receives any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he had been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Sensei Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the Ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. Meanwhile, in Wildwood Forest, the Hypnobrai are building a treehouse fortress from where Lloyd plans to rule Ninjago. Atop the fortress, Skales is using Cole - unknowingly hypnotized during his previous encounter with the Serpentine - to spy on the Ninja, noting that the Hypnobrai staff is in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Slithraa arrives to rebuke his second-in-command for slacking off, but Skales retorts that they should be focused on retrieving their staff from the Ninja. The discussion is broken up by Lloyd, who demands more booby traps in his fortress, and both General and Warrior get back to work. At the Monastery, as the Ninja converse among themselves about dinner, Zane walks into the dining room with a roasted turkey and places it on the table. However, the others burst into laughter when they notice that Zane is wearing a pink apron. Zane questions it, though he does not understand as the other Ninja inform him that it has to do with his ridiculous outfit. Cole tries to make Zane laugh by tossing a plate of shrimp at Kai's face, but this only results in a food fight. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a Falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's treehouse, and brings the others to help destroy it the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that if they destroy all three ropes holding up the fort, it will crash down with the Serpentine inside it. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces his hypnotic hold over Cole, causing him to fight the Ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. In the nick of time, Sensei and Nya arrive on Flame, Kai's Dragon, while Sensei plays the Sacred Flute that breaks Cole's spell. After rescuing them and destroying the fortress, Sensei Wu explains the flute is as old as the Serpentine themselves, and the flute is sacred, as it will play a large role in the Serpentine's downfall. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the Ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home. When they go to apologize, however, they find Zane leaving on his dragon, Shard. Back at the Hypnobrai tomb, a tied-up Lloyd tells Slithraa to do something about Skales, prompting the General to demand his staff back from the Warrior. However, Skales finally rebels openly by refusing to return the staff, challenging Slithraa to a Slither Pit for command of the tribe. Mezmo acts as the overseer for the match, and Lloyd is tied to an icicle to keep him from getting away - unnoticed by the Hypnobrai, the would-be evil overlord manages to snatch a map from a nearby crevice in the process. Unfortunately for Lloyd, Skales matches Slithraa blow for blow, interrupting his hypnosis attempt. When the General uses a large ice shield to block the Warrior's attacks, Skales mesmerizes Slithraa with odd body movements before striking down his opponent with a powerful flying kick. As Rattla identifies the attack as a "Fang-Kwon-Do" technique, Lloyd demands that Slithraa get up, but the General can take no more, and passes out. Mezmo declares Skales the winner and hands him the Hypnobrai Staff. Upon grasping it, Skales' legs begin to merge and lengthen into a tail while Slithraa's tail shrinks into a pair of legs. The other Hypnobrai chant the name of their new General as Skales tells Slithraa to obey him from now on; when Slithraa pledges his allegiance, Skales banishes Lloyd from the tomb. In the Mountains of Impossible Height, the Ninja are attempting to keep their spirits up, despite their minimal shelter. Just as Jay laments the loss of Zane, the Ninja of Ice returns, telling the others that he has something to show them. As they arrive in the Sea of Sand, Zane explains he was following the Falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the Ninjas' new home. The Ninja rush over to the ship as Sensei Wu promises Zane that they will help him find his family, but Zane tells his mentor that they don't have to - they are his family. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Slithraa - John Novak *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Errors *After Shard extinguished the fire, Sensei Wu's eyebrows were black instead of white. Notes *The episode name refers to the recurring theme of home (and more broadly, a sense of "belonging") that appears throughout the episode: **Zane is melancholy due to not knowing details of his past or his family, and is something of an outcast among the Ninja due to his odd behavior. **The Monastery is destroyed by the Serpentine, only for Zane to reveal a new home in the Destiny's Bounty. **Lloyd attempts to build a treehouse to use as his new headquarters, only for the Ninja to destroy it. Later, he is banished from the Hypnobrai Tomb, forcing him to wander Ninjago alone. **Finally, the theme of belonging is reinforced at the end, where the Ninja fully accept Zane as a brother, and Zane in turn tells Sensei Wu that they are his family. *The opening scene of the episode is a reference to the previous one, with Sensei Wu being disturbed by the sounds of his pupils. However, this time, the Ninja are training rather than playing video games - notably, Wu checks the gaming room first, only to find it empty. *In the US/Canadian version, Zane left a message in the fridge. However, in the variable language variation, he is actually sitting inside of the fridge when responding to Kai's reaction. *The weapons rack in the Hypnobrai Tomb's Slither Pit includes ice versions of the Grim Pick Axe, the Silver Dark Blade, the Silver Battle Mace, the Double-Bladed Dagger, the Bowie Knife, and the Katana. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Destiny's Bounty. Gallery MoS2MonTVRoom.png MoS2Postman.png MoS2EarthDragon.png MoS2Mon1.png MoS2Mon2.png MoS2Falcon.png MoS2MalmanDelivers.png MoS2Treehouse3.png MoS2Treehouse2.png MoS2SkalesSlithraa.png MoS2MezmoSign.png MoS2Treehouse1.png MoS2MezmoSlug.png MoS2MezmoTable.png MoS2LloydCage.png MoS2MonRuins.png MoS2SlitherPit.png MoS2Mezmo.png MoS2Rattla.png Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Episodes of Rise of the Serpentine